Conventional torque converters are typically positioned between an upstream drive unit, such as an internal combustion engine, and a downstream transmission, and include a pump that is driven by the drive unit, a turbine that is fluidly coupled to the pump and connected to the transmission, and a lockup clutch that is engageable to mechanically couple the drive unit to the transmission. In some implementations, the engagement of the lockup clutch is controlled to promote fuel economy during certain operating conditions.